Peace
by thatoneguy1242
Summary: Working title... Naruto, the Nidaime Jubi has grown tired of how the world had turned out and decided to take drastic measures to make them change. He then meets three Goddesses that tell him his mother has been waiting for him... Find out what happens. Suck a summaries. OP Naruto. Naruto possible Harem. Naruto/Percy Jackson/Harry Potter crossover. POLL
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry it has taken so long to get this out. I have typed this many times before finding how i want it to start. I will be posting a Poll soon to find out the pairing.**

Naruto stared out over the lake of water he sat near, staring at the water, yet at nothing at the same time.

It had been 10 years since the Fourth Shinobi War, and the villages were in peace. The villages were no longer fighting, they had come together and made trade agreements and many other things to keep war away, at least for a while.

But for him, Naruto Uzumaki, the Nidaime Jubi, things were anything but peaceful. Once the celebrations were over, he was brought before the Kages and they demanded him to split the Jubi, just like his ancestor before him did, to give the Biju back to their villages. Naruto told them no and that it was final.

He started to notice that he had Anbu from his own village watching his every move. He noticed how he started to get stared at, and some even stared at him in fear, afraid of him. He put up with it, even when Tsunade started to try to convince him to let them split the Biju to keep the peace. He watched as those he once called friends turned on him, calling him a traitor to the village for not splitting the Biju once more. He watched as Tsunade made Sasuke her replacement when she retired, saying since he wasn't willing to sacrifice the Biju for the village, how could he be the Hokage?

Naruto had just shook his head at hearing that, thinking, " _They truly think Sasuke will sacrifice anything for them? Even when he turned traitor, killed many people, they welcomed him back with open arms…"_

He ran a hand through his hair, the sun high in the sky. He closed his eyes, the memory of his wife of a month, Hinata Hyuga, be killed in front of him by Sasuke after he denied Sasuke when he demanded the power of the Kyubi because, " _A clanless dobe like you does not deserve that power, only I, an Uchiha Elite, deserve that power!"_

He felt tears fall from his eyes as he clenched them shut tightly, seeing the body of his wife, lying in front of him, a small smile on her face as she stared at him with the life leaving her eyes. He clenched his fists tightly, drawing blood. He threw his head back, letting the sun dry the tears on his face as he felt the chakra signatures of a group of familiar people coming towards him. He slowly stood, knowing this would be the final thing he does.

He had talked with his wife before her death, talking of his ability to do what the Sage of Six Paths had done before. How he had given chakra, and how he was able to take it back, and that he had that ability now. He spoke of how the world didn't seem to be getting any better, there were many skirmishes between the villages now, and he was tired of it. He had fought the last war against a Goddess, to fight for peace. He thought, when they all came together, they had a chance of a better future, yet it seemed that wasn't the case.

His wife agreed with him. The time of Chakra was coming to a close, and he was going to be the one to end it. He stood in the middle of the clearing, the small lake behind him, his eyes closed, feeling the wind flowing around him, answering his call as it slowly swirled around him.

He straightened, and slowly opened his eyes, staring at the faces of his old friends. He looked on at them, Lee, Gai, Tenten, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Tsunade, Kurenai, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba and Akamaru.

He held his hand out and out of nothing, a long black staff that seemed to be humming with power appeared in his hands. As his hand enclosed around it, his chakra exploded out of him, forcing those before him to use chakra to stay in place, even as the wind tore at their forms, trying to launch them back. Naruto's body began to change. His skin began to pale as his clothes changed into white robes with 9 magatama on the from in 3 rows of 3, just like on his back. His hair grew longer and his bangs looked to be in the shape of horns as he stood in the middle of the maelstrom of power. He now stood at 6'3".

He looked at them, his eyes now the Rinnegan. He watched them as they fought to stay still, Gai holding onto Lee so that he wouldn't be tossed away from the wind. Naruto raised his hand and suddenly, the world stilled. Nothing moved, the wind seemed to had just died.

He looked at them, watching as they stared at him in fear, and wonder, wondering if he is the one who stopped the wind. "Why have you come here, Konoha?"

He felt three other signatures approaching him, and knew they were stronger than those in front of him. He watched as Sasuke stepped forward, losing the fear in his eyes and smirking, "We are here to make you give us the Biju, Dobe."

Naruto narrowed his eyes before he stepped forward, and disappeared. They gasped as they saw Naruto standing beside Sasuke, his hand on his shoulder as he spoke, "You are undeserving of the gift of Chakra, Uchiha… The Cycle of Hatred shall end today… starting with you."

Suddenly, Sasuke doubled over his pain and Naruto appeared back in his spot, seemingly not showing he had moved at all. He felt the signature of the three from before watching from the trees and decided to ignore them for now. He watched as the group surrounded him, Gai and Lee both droppng their weights and started to unlock the gates. He watched Shikamaru narrow his eyes and start speaking to them. Naruto shook his head, spinning the staff in his hands before disappearing, appearing in front of Shikamaru, the staff swinging and connecting with his face, tossing his away like a rag doll. He lifted both arms and blocked the now 6 gate released Gai and Lee's legs without moving an inch. He glanced at them from the corner of his eyes before they were launched away at high speeds due to a wordless **Shinra Tensei**.

He grabbed the lightning covered hand of Kakashi before snapping the wrist and kicked him away. He brought his staff up with both hands as both Gai and Lee came again and tried to land a kick from above but blocked it. He grabbed Lee's leg and spoke softly, yet he heard him easily, "It was because of me, you were able to walk once again and train in Taijutsu…" He yanked Lee to him, spinning him around and held him by his shoulders and everyone could only watch as he placed jammed his knee into his back, and they all cringed at the scream of pain and the crack of bones.

He tossed Lee away and slapped Gai away with ease and watched as Choji launched his large fist at him. He lifted his hand and caught his fist and stood there, even as Ino tried to enter his mind yet she was launched back into her own mind, screaming in pain from the violent force.

Naruto watched as Sasuke stood there with Tsunade as the others tried to battle him, his sharingan spinning slowly. Naruto smirked and his eyes changed into a EMS, **(AN: Not sure how to describe it, so go to profile for the url.)**

Sasuke growled, "How do you have those eyes, Dobe?!"

Naruto slammed his staff into Kurenai's stomach before chopping her neck, knocking her out cold. He did not hate Kurenai, seeing as she was one who took care of him as a child and supported him and Hinata when they went out as a couple. He flicked his wrist, her body flashing away in a silver flash back to the village, where her child was. He looked back at Sasuke and spoke, "The Old man came to me in a dream a while ago. He told me he is disappointed in what the villages are becoming again and had given me his full spirit. He gifted me the EMS, Rinnegan, and he told me in a few years with enough training, the Rinne-Sharingan."

Naruto flicked his wrist and Kakashi growled out in pain as the kunai pierced his shoulder. Naruto slammed the staff into Gai's stomach, making his cough up blood from the strength of the hit. Naruto saw Shikamaru finally get up and sent his shadow at him, trying to catch him. Naruto seemed to dissolve into the wind and the next thing Shikamaru knew, he was smashed through multiple trees, before falling unconscious.

Naruto looked at Tsunade who was growing angrier by the second. She launched herself at him and he easily caught her full strength and stared at her emotionlessly. He spun, launching a kick into her stomach, causing her to launch back a few yards and cough up blood. He saw the fireball that Sasuke launched at him and put up one hand seal and took a deep breath before a white ball of flame, 5 times larger than Sasukes, launched away, engulfing Sasuke's and nearly hitting him.

He saw Gai getting up again as Sakura healed him and watched as he and Kakashi rushed at him together and began a Taijutsu battle that Naruto was dominating. They could not get past his guard, and every time he hit, it nearly broke their bones with the power behind each hit. They each sported multiple bruises and broken bones while he had none, not even being touched, before they were knocked unconscious by a hit to the jaw that shattered both jaws. He saw Sakura staring at him wide-eyed as he approached her. He caught Tsunade's fist and tossed her away, not even glancing at her, and made a sealless clone that blocked all of the Kunai that Tenten had launched at him. He saw Kiba using Getsuga with Akamaru and easily dodged them and stopped in front of Sakura who had pissed and crapped her pants.

He shook his head before knocking her unconscious, not even wanting to waste any time with her. He turned to the only ones left standing. Tsunade, Sasuke, Tenten, Choji, and Kiba and Akamaru stood there, staring at him, in shock. He looked at them and spoke to Tenten, Choji, and Kiba.

"Leave, Tenten, Choji, Kiba. I have nothing against you three." They glanced at each other before quickly leaving, and gathering the others, ignoring when Tsunade and Sasuke yelled for them to quit being cowards. Naruto turned to the last two and asked Tsunade, "Why, Tsunade? I thought of you as a mother. But it seems that everything has changed. Why?"

Tsunade gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, "You took Kushi-chan from me! If it wasn't for you, she would be here now!"

Naruto shook his head, running a hand through his hair, releasing a soft sigh. "You are just like the others. To blinded by hate to see who the real enemy was…" He closed his eyes before disappearing and chopping her on the back of her neck, knocking her out cold. He turned to Sasuke who glared at him.

Naruto shook his head as he easily blocked the strikes Sasuke was launching at him and spoke, "You were someone i thought of as a brother. Someone i could relate to. Yet you never cared. All you cared for was power and wanting everyone to give you anything you wanted. When i had power that you wanted, and i denied it to you, you took it out on my wife… My wife who was 3 months pregnant… you killed her… right in front of me, making me watch as the life bled out of her…" He caught Sasuke's fist and crushed the bones in his hands before breaking both of his arms. Sasuke glared at him from his knees, gritting his teeth in pain.

He stared down at him emotionlessly, his EMS spinning slowly in his eyes. The staff in his hands disappeared as he pulled a kunai from a pouch at his waist and without wasting a moment, plunged it into his chest, and into his heart.

He closed his eyes, finally not seeing the dead body of his wife staring back at him, but of his wife smiling at him before disappearing. He let a small smile grace his lips as a single tear fell from his eye. He looked down at Tsunade and flicked his wrist, sending her away. He ignored the three presences and let his chakra out at full output. As he did, the ground beneath the entire elemental nations shook, the weather changed to where the wind blew hard, the clouds darkened, lightning shown through the clouds.

He closed his eyes as the Sages Shokujo appeared in his hands and he held it with both of his hands. He felt his chakra respond to his wishes as he slowly began to rise into the sky, his chakra being sent out, touching every living being that had chakra and began to draw it from them. Many felt their chakra leaving and tried to find out what was going on to stop it, but it kept going. All over the world, chakra began to flow across the sky, even as it began to pour. The chakra pooled inside of Naruto, filling his reserves to Godly heights, even as his own returned. His eyes opened as they shone white, lighting up the sky around him as his power surged, cracking the earth and blowing the trees around him in a 30 mile radius away or shredding them beneath the strength of his chakra.

He felt the three presences disappear a farther distance, feeling they were shocked at the power he gave off.

It took one hour for the last bit of chakra to gather inside him, leaving everyone with only enough to live. He slowly floated to the ground, the weather started to return to normal.

He watched as three people appeared before him.

One was a 16 year old female with auburn hair and silver eyes. She stood at 5'9" with silver armor on, a bow and quiver on her back, and two daggers on strapped to her waist.

One was a 12 year old girl with brown hair and eyes that were made of fire, smiling at him. She stood at a short 4'9" with a dark brown robe on and had a peaceful aura surrounding her.

The last was a 18 year old with long black hair and piercing grey eyes that seemed to try to study him. She wore armor that he had ever seen and had a spear and shield attached to her back.

"Who are you three?" Naruto asked, his head tilted to the side slightly, his eyes studying them. He could feel they were not here to try to harm him, yet the power they each radiated was over even what the First hokage and even Madara had generated, close to the strength of Kaguya.

The silver eyed girl spoke first, "I am Artemis, the Goddess of The Hunt, Wilderness, Chastity, Maidens, and the Moon."

The brown haired girl spoke up softly, "I am Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, Home, and Family."

The black haired girl who seemed to be studying him spoke next, "I am Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom, Strategy, Arts, Crafts, Battle, and Reason."

Artemis spoke again, "We are here to take you to your mother who has been waiting to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto stared at the three in front of him, eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about? My kaa-chan had died the night I was birthed."

Hestia shook her head, "It is complicated, Naruto. She is not human. She is a Goddess. Her name is Hera, the Goddess of Family, Marriage, and Home."

Naruto stared at them, eyes narrowed and spoke, his voice cold, "If she has been alive all this time, why has she not come to visit me, or take me away?"

Artemis didn't like the way he spoke to them and spoke up, "You better watch how you speak to us, _boy_. We are Goddesses. You are only a lowly human and if I so wanted, I could turn you into a jackalope."

Naruto's eyes hardened as he let his chakra explode out of him, the ground cracking and shaking as the clouds above them darken. The three goddesses couldn't believe the amount of power that he was releasing and started to release their own to keep themselves upright, if barely. "You will do to not threaten one you have no clue of their powers, Artemis. You have no clue how powerful I 2truly am, yet you throw threats around like they are nothing."

Artemis narrowed her eyes and upped the output of her power to try to match Naruto's but everytime she came close, his just jumped higher. The landscape around them was being torn to shreds from the immense amount of power that the four of them were outputting and storms were appearing all across the Elemental Nations.

Hestia knew if they didn't stop, innocents would be at risk so she stood between the two and shouted, "That is Enough!" She let her aura of peace flow out, surrounding the two, even as Athena stood next to her, since she knew Hestia was not a fighter, and that if a fight happened, she would be the one who could protect her the best.

Hestia stayed where she was, looking at Naruto and spoke, "The reason your mother has not came to see you is because she is afraid of what Zeus will do if he finds out she had a child with another man. So for your safety, she stayed away."

Naruto chuckled coldly, "For my safety? Has she ever checked up on me, at all?" At Hestia's denial he told them exactly how his life was lived and what the villagers did to him on a daily basis. When he finished, he saw how Hestia was angry, Athena was thinking, and Artemis was frowning.

He watched them and when they said nothing, he turned and started to disappear into the destroyed forest around them, not noticing how Hestia watched him sadly as he left.

He wondered the destroyed forest until he came upon a came which he had lived in for a while. He sat so that his back was against the wall, crossed his legs and slowed his breathing and he closed his eyes. He felt his mind being pulled somewhere, and wondered what was going on.

After a few moments, he appeared in a white room that had a throne in the middle. As he looked over the throne, he saw that it was made of a black metal that he had not seen before and it seemed to be covered in stars and explosions that happened every now and then before it changed. He then glanced at the being sitting on the throne and couldn't stop the blush that appeared on his face.

She sat tall in her throne, her figure was showed perfectly, enhancing every curve and showed off a lot of cleavage to him and her dress fell down to her knees, showing off her long pale legs that were finished off with black high heels.

He opened and closed his mouth multiple times before speaking, "Uh… Who are you…?"

She giggled into her hand, her eyes taking in his shirtless form, "Iam known as Chaos, the Creator. I am the first being, Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded, she blushing as she moved her hand up her leg slowly, making the end of her dress rise a little before she giggled and stood to her full height of 5'10". She walked up to Naruto and smiled before grabbing his hand, their hands fitting perfectly together as she dragged him to a table that had just appeared and sat him down, before taking another chair across from him.

"I brought you here to ask you for a favor from one of my daughter's children." Chaos spoke softly, yet he could hear her perfectly.

Naruto tilted his head slightly and asked, "What is this favor you are needing, Lady Chaos?"

She hummed softly before speaking, "My nieces, the Fates, have given a Prophecy and someone has heard it and wishes to use the person spoken of in the prophecy to make himself look better and to use it to give him more power. They are not happy, and they have no way of stopping him, but then they heard of you. You are someone they cannot control and they cannot see your fate. You are not bound to the rules that others are. You can do what you want, when you want without worrying of the consequences.

"So they have asked me to ask you to help this girl survive and let HER control her own fate. They said you can do whatever you want, even train her Ninjutsu and the like, as long as you do not control her or her fate."

Naruto sat back, eyes glazed over as he thought of it and asked one question, "How old is she and what has happened to her?"

Chaos sighed, "She is only 5 years old right now. She has lived a hard life where she is beat regularly by her Aunt and Uncle because they wish to, and Iquote, "Beat the Freakishness" out of her. When she has a broken bone, her magic heals it, but her bones are mostly healed wrongly, causing her pain when she moves in certain ways. She is forced to sleep in a cupboard where she only has a blanket that is filled with holes and a sack for a pillow."

Naruto clenched his fist as he heard this before looking Chaos in the eyes, "I will do this for her. But, how will I take care of her if I have no home to take her to, Lady Chaos?"

Chaos hummed as she stared off into the distance. She snapped her fingers and 3 people appeared. The first two were a male and female, the man had messy black hair and glasses and she looked around, confused, while the other had long red hair and pale skin, looking around the same as the man. The last was an elderly man who wore a long cloak and stood with a staff in his hands. Naruto could feel the power rolling off of the elderly man, and knew this man was no pushover.

Chaos snapped her fingers, 3 chairs appearing around the table and after indicating the chairs, the three quickly took a seat. She spoke softly, "These two are the parents of the one my daughters children wish you to help with. The other is a man I think would very much like to meet you, seeing as he is your great something grandfather on your mothers side."

Naruto looked at the old man, trying to picture him as being part of the Uzumaki clan. Chaos, seeing his look, clarified, "He was not a part of the Uzumaki Clan. He was an outsider that the Daimyo's daughter at the time, fell in love with when he had teleported himself there."

Naruto nodded as the old man spoke, "My name is Merlin Emrys. It seems that you are my every so many great grandson…" He glanced at Chaos and asked, "Why have you called us here, Lady Chaos?"

She smiled softly, "Naruto has left his home world and is being asked by the three fates to help them stop a man from trying to make himself stronger by controlling one of their more major prophecies. Seeing as he is your grandson, I thought you would like to test him and see if he is the Heir you have been awaiting." At his nod, she turned to the two Potters, "You, James and Lily, we will be speaking while Merlin talks to Naruto-kun."

Merlin stood and walked away and Naruto followed. They stopped when they were out of earshot and Merlin asked, "Why is it that you fight, Naruto?"

Naruto frowned and thought for a moment, "I used to fight because I wished to show everyone I was not a monster like they thought of me in my childhood and even when I was older… But now? I'm not really sure… I think I wish to fight to be able to protect those who are precious to me… There was a girl Iran into one time when I was younger and just started out as a shinobi. Her name was Haku Yuki and she asked me the same question and when I told her I didn't truly know, she asked me if I had anyone precious to protect… She said that only when you have someone precious to protect, that is when you are strongest…" Naruto looked off into the distance, a small sad smile on his lips as he remembered meeting Haku and watching as she had died that day on the bridge.

Merlin smiled softly, "So you fight to protect those you call precious? But what about those who cannot protect themselves? Those who are too weak or not brave enough to fight for what they want?"  
Naruto closed his eyes as he thought before speaking softly, "I wish to to fight for those who are too weak to fight, to protect those I hold dear and to stop all the fighting… I am tired of war… I am tired of fighting, but if I have to fight to to protect those who Ihold dear to protect them from the world, I will do so gladly…" He was lost in thought, not noticing the look on Merlin's face, showing he was glad of his answer and also surprised.

Merlin spoke softly, "I, Merlin Emrys, give to you, Naruto Uzumaki Emrys, the power of myself and my knowledge of the world of Magic. You are the inheritor of my, and my four students Will. I wish you best of luck my child…"

Naruto suddenly grabbed his head as hundreds of memories of a world he had never seen before flash before his eyes and then he felt Merlin's very own power flood his veins, adding to the power he himself held. He suddenly felt himself being teleported away by Lady Chaos. He threw his head back, gritting his teeth as he tried to reign in his power, yet he felt it explode around him, the white room around him started to distort from the amount of power he was unleashing, battering the rooms barriers that Chaos herself was holding.

 **Moments Before -**

Chaos glanced sharply at where Naruto and Merlin were sitting, completely ignoring the two Potters who were heartbroken over what happened to their daughter. She stood up abruptly as her eyes widened and waved her hand, banishing Naruto to another area and had erected barriers to contain his ever growing powers. As soon as the power was unleashed, she stumbled as she felt the barriers draw upon her own store of power, and was shocked at how much was being used to keep his powers contained. She gritted her teeth as she forced more of her power into the barrier.

Merlin walked over to them, confused and asked what the other two were thinking, "What is going on, Lady Chaos?"

She grunted, sweat coating her face as she spoke through gritted teeth, "I didn't think that his powers were at this level. If I had known, I would have waited until James and Lily were gone to let you do it. It seems when you gifted him your own power, it made his grow substantially to the point that if I had not banished him to another area and erected those barriers, all three of your spirits would have vanished, never able to move on again."

Merlin stared at the barriers and knowing he still had a small amount of magic left, started to erect barriers that helped Chaos's.

Chaos cursed as she felt the amount skyrocket and cracks appeared around the cracks. She quickly spoke, "James, Lily. I will speak with you two later when this matter is finished. Merlin, it is your time to move on."

She quickly sent the three away as the last of the barriers shattered, and she shivered, feeling the power that Naruto radiated. She knew he was at least close to equaling her own power and that was shocking to her, seeing as she the strongest being. She had to use her powers to make her stay standing as wave after wave of power spread through the dimension they were occupying.

She stared at Naruto as he was in the center of the maelstrom of power that continued to grow. He stood at 6'4" with his long spiky blond hair changing to silver, with the spikiness staying. His skin paled and his body seemed to grow muscles, yet he looked lean. He seemed to be built for speed, yet his strength was just as good.

She saw he had 8 silver wolf like tails that had black covering the tips. She gulped, seeing as he still had to tails left to go and he was already at her strength in power. She growled as she forced her power into the dimension they were, seeing as his power was actually destroying it. She flicked her wrist, summoning 4 of her children. Before her appeared Tartarus, Chronos, Aether, and Erebus. She sent them a quick telepathic update and they quickly obeyed her and combined their powers with hers, stabilizing the dimension.

Naruto couldn't think of anything but the pain he felt running through his body. He felt his chakra running through his body, breaking down bones and regrowing them, making them stronger and aligning them correctly. He felt pain explode from his back for the 9th time and felt his chakra expand greater and felt the place they were in shake from the strain of holding back his powers. He threw his head back, unable to contain the scream of pain that tore through his throat as he felt as if he was being burned alive.

Chaos saw Aether pass out from exhaustion after over a day has gone by, suppressing the continuous waves of power Naruto gave off. She flicked her wrist, sending him away before two others appeared in his place, Nyx and Hemera. They were already told what to do by Aether and Erebus and quickly helped Chaos.

As the day went by, and the waves continued, they were shocked when another wave came, this time it was greater than any other time. They heard Naruto scream in pain as his body was dissolved by his own power, and he floated their, as a formless mass in the certain of the maelstrom of power. The mass flickered before it formed into Naruto again, with 10 tails now. His ears were changed into ears that resemble wolves. His eyes were shown to be the rinnegan and his face looked to be carved from stone.

His nails on his hands and feet were longer, and sharper, showing them to be claws. Going down his shirtless back was what looked like hair that stopped at where the tails appeared. He had grown muscles, not looking like a bodybuilder, a six pack, and his skin had darkened to where it was still pale, yet it looked like he had seen sun a few times.

He stood their, eyes blank as he restrained his powers, forcing them to stop destroying the dimension. He tilted his head slightly, seeing the 5 being on the ground, breathing heavily. He waved his hand, and suddenly they all felt at 100%.

He walked over, form shifting until he had on baggy black pants, a red sword on his waist, and no shirt, that caused Chaos, Nyx, and Hemera all to blush, with Chaos covering her nose that started to bleed. Naruto smirked, revealing his razor sharp canines as he saw the reaction.

He turned to Tartarus and Erebus and asked, his voice coming out as a silky growl, "Who are you two?"

Tartars stood at 6'10" with short black hair, black sunglasses and a blood red suit. "My name is Tartarus, the Primordial of the Pit."

Erebus stood at 6'7" with long black hair held in a ponytail and wore a black suit that had a few buttons undone, showing off pale skin underneath, "My name is Erebus. The Primordial of Darkness."

Naruto nodded and introduced himself, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Emerys-Le Fay-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw. Primordial of Nature, Animals, Weapons, Speed, Strength, Magic, Peace, Wisdom, and Justice."

They gaped at him. No other being had as many titles. Naruto turned to the other three and saw Nyx and Hemera. His eyes glossed over for a moment before addressing Nyx, who stood at 5'9" with bushy black hair and soft black eyes with two shadow like wings spread from her back, wearing a form fitting dark purple dress that showed off all of her curves and showed off a lot of cleavage. "You are Nyx. The Primordial of Night. A pleasure…" He took ahold of her hand and laid a soft kiss on her knuckle while looking up at her in her eyes, making her blush, easily appearing on her pale white skin.

Naruto turned to Hemera who stood at the same height as Nyx, her skin was tanned and she wore a white and gold robe that hid her frame from view. He kissed her knuckle like he did Nyx and saw the blush appearing on her cheeks.

He stood up straight, mischief seen in his eyes as he looked at Chaos who was trying not to look at him.

He walked to her and grabbed her hand and laid a kiss on her knuckle and then whispered something in her ear, making her shoot back anime style with a nose bleed. Naruto chuckled before asking her, after she got up, "When am I sent to Earth to help the girl?"

Chaos waved at her children who nodded before disappearing before turning to Naruto, "Let's go somewhere else where we can talk to them, Naruto-kun."

 **Next chapter he will talk to James and Lily.**

 **I know i made him overpowered a shit but hey, it's my story and i think it'd be fun to see Naruto toss around people from both, PJO and Harry Potter verse.**

 **Since it seems Harem is wanted by pretty much all, it shall be a harem.**

 **New Poll: How many in the Harem? Not sure if i will do Lemons since i have never written one. If i do, i will only do them rarely and that's only if the first one is okay.**


End file.
